Tasha's regret
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Tasha regrets her disregard of data following the tchaichoiksy virus and lived to see him have his emotion chip installed
1. Chapter 1

Tasha's regret

"Lieutenant commander data, a word with you please" Tasha barked at him as he glared at her. All the crew were staring at the beligerent android and the firey security chief

"Right away tasha, how would you like to use my services this time? Perhaps another night of passion where you can deny that it did happen the next morning. You don't get to use me now I have had an emotion chip installed" Tasha looked as though he had slapped her hard across the face with his hurtful words alone.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she stormed out of ten-forward. Data looked down ashamed of his actions, he followed tasha to her quarters.

"Tasha!" he yelled at her door but Tasha had her music on loudly so she could scream and cry all of her frustrations out.

The music stopped and tasha opened her door looking a mess. Data had never seen the vulnerable side of the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Data, I'm sorry but I could not let you love me before, but you gave me what I asked for that night. I felt that I had taken advantage of you, an emotionless android." She sobbed as he sat with her on the sofa cuddling her. He then understood that she had felt ashamed of her actions, not his.

"Tasha" he whispered "What I said in ten-forward was unforgivable but please forgive me. I understand your actions now, I may not have at the time. But I do now. I love you perhaps I always have. You make me want to grow beyond sub-routines and my programming."

"Oh but you have, don't you see?" Tasha wiped her tears away and stared at him with new hope. "That night was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't deserve the amount of compassion you have shown me these seven years." Data gulped as he stared at her lips

Data stopped her sweet-talk when he pressed his lips to hers, "Do it again" she whispered. He did kiss her again but this time she opened her mouth to his tongue, he sighed as he broke the kiss and lifted her with ease carrying her into the bedroom. "This time I want your heart as well as your body." he whispered into her mouth. He had her suspended on the wall and then he ran his hands through her messy hair as he took her mouth again. "Oh Data, it's yours, all of me is yours" She unzipped her uniform and then gently helped Data undress. She had some elaborate underwear on that made Data want to do indecent things to her. "Was this for me?" He asked "I wanted you to use your teeth" she whispered as he ran a thumb across her nipple. Just that simple touch made her arch her back. Data wanted more and he kneeled down to get better access. His eyes looked up at her asking a silent question. tasha nodded and data reached up with his mouth taking her flimsy underwear between his teeth.

As he brought it down, the look in his eyes was so hot and so intense that her pink petal opening spasmed and she cried out.

Data shot up and was unclipping her brassiere in a flat second. He stood in between her legs wondering how to proceed. Then he knew.

His penis was aching with need and he needed relief. It jumped out at Tasha as if it knew where to go. Tasha wrapped her legs around him and cried out as he entered her. He groaned as he slid into her and he took her mouth as their bodies moved franticly together. He whirled around and tossed her on the bed before pouncing on her once more. He put her on her hands and knees and slid in from behind as he kissed her back lovingly before moving against her. the new position provided him access to her soft skin. He was getting closer to the summit as Tasha gripped him with her inside walls. Data clutched her to him as he came shuddering. He kissed her bare neck and whispered out his marriage proposal.

The answer she gave him made him smile and clutch her tightly as a single tear made it's way down his cheek.

"I love you tasha so much!"

The next morning, data asked Picard for a few days off in shoreleave, the android almost looked gleeful as he hurried back to tasha's quarters with picard's answer. "hey, baby what did the captain say?" tasha saw data grin and she shrieked as she jumped into his arms.

"It's official then" Geordi said from behind them with a huge smile.

Data turned back to him as tasha nipped at his neck "Ow" he said "Yes Geordi, we only have a few days though."

"Don't worry leave it to your friends, you could always have a betazoid ceremony?" He grinned and data rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Tasha's Confession, their talk

Chapter 2 Tasha's regret

Tasha's confession and their talk

Summary: "Teach me how to love?" Data is amazed when Tasha confesses that it did happen! Data/Yar Smut warning!

"Tasha, may I ask about why you said what you did on the bridge?" Data held her closely wishing to get a better understanding of the woman he loved

"Oh Data" she sighed heavily as they laid together on their bed. "It was shame that compelled me to say what I did. Do you think you will ever get over it?"

"I am over it, I promise, I may not have been able to love you back then but I can love you now and that is all that matters, is it not?" Tasha smiled at him lovingly

Data tickled her relentlessly and planted a soft kiss on her lips as her laughter dissipated.

She closed her eyes and huddled further into his arms as sleep fell upon her. Data watched over her in case she had night terrors from her horrific childhood on turkana lV.

But her sleep was peaceful and he watched as she smiled in her sleep. He suddenly had an inspiration to draw her lifeform whilst she slept.

It took him five minutes and he crept into the bed beside her and gently enfolded her in his strong arms.

When Tasha awoke that morning, she gasped as she spotted his life sketch on their wall. The man was talented and she loved him so much it defied belief.

"Bridge to Lieutenant Yar" She answered with speed

"Yes Captain" she replied

"You are twenty minutes late for your shift" Picard told her sternly

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I am on my way now sir" Oh Data was in so much trouble for lettling her sleep in!

As she arrived on the bridge, she noticed a distinct lack of senior officers. "Lieutenant Crusher, where are the other senior officers?" He pointed towards the observation lounge and said with a smirk "Thattaway, Lieutenant"

She walked into the dark observation lounge and the lights came on.

Natasha Yar Chief of the security was stunned. Picard, Troi, Crusher, Worf and Data were standing there with a bottle of Dom perignon champagne. Then Data got down on his knees in front of her looking up at her with such love that her heart sped up.

"I wanted to do this properly, you deserve love, you really do and I will do my best in my husbandly duties to keep you safe and keep you feeling loved. Please do me the great great honour of becoming my wife?" He produced a platinum diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"My answer was yes two days ago, it is still yes!" Data pulled her down into a kiss that made her toes curl. Picard popped the champagne cork as the other officers cheered.

"So it's official" Picard said smiling proudly as if Tasha were his daughter. "I get to give you away or I get to perform the ceremony." Tasha laughed softly as tears of joy fell down her cheek.

"Captain Picard, thank you so much!" Data said

"Data, you and Tasha are my finest officers and more importantly you are my family in every way that counts." The crew gathered round and handed the couple their drinks.

As they raised their glasses the captain saluted them "Data and Tasha"


End file.
